Those Never Said Words
by Emerald Cranberry Juice
Summary: I wish I had told him how I had felt. I now regret it more than anything. All I can do now is to just move on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

I stared at his body as he returned. I felt a tear slowly trickle down my face. I could have stopped this. If _only _I had told him how I actually felt. Then I remember what Cedric had told me right before he had gone into the maze. "Hermione, whatever happens between Cho and I or even Morgan and I, just know that I will always love you."

Those were the words that I clung to dearly right now. I watched Cho run down the stands and fling herself onto his body dramatically as if they had been lifelong lovers. But they weren't. I watched Morgan stare at him. She probably felt the exact same way as I did. To tell you the truth, that was the last time I ever saw her.

Three Years ago, year one

I looked up hopefully at the large maroon train with the words, _Hogwart's Express_ in gold. I felt the pit of my stomach drop. It was scary to think that only one month ago, I was planning on going on to my next year at Muggle school.

That is before I got the letter.

I had never made friends easily, I had always just relied on my knowledge. So I did what I usually did: memorize the books.

Just then a huge throng of older students came through the platform and one of them knocked into me. All of my books fell out of my hands and onto the walkway.

"Here you go," said a very handsome boy handing my copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ I stared into his deep gray eyes. "First year?"

I nodded.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. I'm a third year at school. What's your name?"

"H-h-Hermione Granger," I mumbled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione." I blushed furiously.

As I was standing in line to go try on the sorting hat, I was trying to remember all of the spells I had learned. But for some reason, Cedric's face kept on popping up in my head. When I ran up to go try it on, I remember hearing the hat say something about going after what I desired. I didn't know what it meant back then. I looked up and saw Cedric grinning as he clapped for me.

Year Two

"Hey Hermione, I'm glad I caught you right before I went onto the field," said Cedric coming up to me in his canary yellow Quidditch robes.

"Cedric aren't you supposed to be on the field?" I asked him heading towards the library. I just knew that my theory about why Harry could hear the voices was right.

"Hermione, you're going to get mad at me for saying this, but. I don't think that you should be Harry."

"Is it because you think that he's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well yes, but—."

"Cedric I know you mean well but, I know that it's not Harry," I said firmly. Cedric shrugged and went off to the Quidditch field. Moments later, I was petrified.

Year Three

"Hippogriff trials, nice topic," read someone over my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Then I saw that it was just Cedric. I motioned for him to sit down. I figured that he was in the library because he had his O.W.Ls to study for. But the silence didn't last for very long.

"Hermione, I'm worried about you," said Cedric closing his book.

"Why?"

"Because Harry and Ron are mad at you for a stupid reason. What they don't realize is how you were just caring for them by telling McGonagall."

"Are you done," I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me. "Cedric I'm not that same little first year girl anymore. I don't need you watching out for me like my over-protective big brother. You're one of my best friends; don't get me wrong, but… Cedric, you need to let me fall and take the blame."

He got up and walked away. Thanks for understanding Ced.


	2. Chapter 2

Notey!: Umm I had forgot to put this in my chapter but I don't own Harry Potter (wish I did) :)

Chapter Two

I looked down the long road that led from The Burrow into the town. I had been at the Weasley's for a few days and we were about to leave for the Quidditch World Cup. I really don't see why people think that this sport is life or death. I mean all you're doing is flying on brooms with little balls in the air. When I had said this to Harry and Ron, they shook their heads at me and said, "Mental."

We all left at the crack of dawn. And by "we" I mean Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. As we reached the hill, Mr. Weasley said we were looking for the portkey. I searched around a little bit, but I wandered away from the group a little and that's when I saw those gray eyes.

Cedric.

I felt my heart skip a beat as he came over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I've liked Cedric since the first time I had seen him. He was my first friend at Hogwarts and not only that but he was the shoulder to cry on. I never told him how I felt because he was the golden boy, the pride and joy of Hufflepuff. I was the smartest witch in my class. Also, he always had girls draped around him. You may think that I like Ron, but I don't. Honest. He and I are just friends.

"Ced, how have you been?" I asked him pushing him away from me. He laughed and then tackled me to the ground. See? Just friends.

"God Hermione you always have to be so serious," he said pushing back his brown hair. "Fine Hermione, I feel like I should tickle you to death!!" He tickled me in places that only he knew I would be ticklish. Before I knew it I was panting for air and Cedric was sitting on top of me. "You're so much like my little sister."

Of course, that's all I would ever be: his little sister. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I choked them back down and pushed Cedric off of me. Cedric looked at me with concern in his eyes. I just shook my head. I then heard Mr. Diggory yell that he had found the portkey and Cedric and I trudged up the hill together. He kept on throwing glances at me because he didn't know what he said had hurt me so badly. Yet, it's the bad words that stay with you the longest.

Nothing really happened at the Quidditch World cup. That is besides Ireland winning, Death Eaters coming and levitating the Muggles into the air, The Dark Mark reappearing, and apparently Mr. Crouch's elf cast it with Harry's wand.

So nothing really.

We were absolutely soaked coming into the school. Peeves started pelting us with water balloons. Professor McGonagall came out into the hallway and started yelling at Peeves to come down. She then slipped and through her arms around my neck to steady herself. So after near choking, she asked us to follow her to a little room off the side of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and I exchanged worried glances.

"I have a favor to ask of the three of you," McGonagall began. "My niece, Morgan, is about to start Hogwarts…"

"And you want us to look after the little first year?" finished Ron. McGonagall glared at him; that was obviously not what she was going to say.

"I think I'm a little bit older than a first year," said a girl stepping out of the shadows. She was around my height and, like us; her dark brown curls were drenched. Her hazel eyes danced in the firelight. "Hi, I'm Morgan Moonchime." We were all baffled. We had been expecting someone younger, and definitely not our own age.

"Morgan, I told you not to use your power," McGonagall scolded her. Power? Morgan stared at her feet. Wow it must suck having her for an aunt. "It would've come out sooner or later," McGonagall sighed. "Morgan has the rare gift of allusion. Anyways, I would greatly appreciate it if you three were to show her the ropes of Hogwarts." She then left.

"Morgan, what did McGonagall mean that you had the gift of allusion?" Ron asked her when we got to the table.

She snorted. "It's a gift that runs in the family," she said. She took an apple in her hand and rolled back her eyes. With a small _pop! _It was changed into an orange. She smiled. "Auntie forced me to change schools. You see I just found out that I could do this at the end of last year. The other witches at Findolph's made me put a niffler into Professor Arburb's desk. Next thing I knew it, Auntie was begging Dumbledore to put let me come here."

"Wait Findolph's?" Harry asked. This was the first time I had heard him talk to her. All he had done was stare at her. Morgan nodded and explained that it was a small school in Scotland for witches.

The rest of dinner passed rather quickly, and thanks to Morgan, we ate all our favorite foods. But I knew that the happiness of my newfound friend was short to last. Cedric came over and introduced himself. I saw Morgan look at him and for the first time she was lost for words. That's when I figured that that is what I must be like around him too.

In the dormitory, Morgan and I stayed up late talking about spells we've tried. I realized that she was a lot like me. Smart, a wee bit unsocial, but yet a kind heart.

"Hermione, do you and Cedric have a thing going on," she asked me staring into the fireplace. I wanted to say that I liked him, but instead I said:

"No, we're just friends. He's all yours."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Umm I don't own Harry Potter!!

Chapter Three

_Morgan's POV_

I stared at Hermione as she denied that she liked Cedric. I didn't need a mind reader to tell me that it was a lie. If she wanted to deny it, so be it.

A few weeks passed and Hogwarts was slowly becoming my home. I missed Findolphs though. I missed my best friends Milly, Melony, and Michelle. Still, I was making new friends and just like at Findolphs, my best subject was Divination. For some reason, I just saw things. Which I know I'm not physic, I'm an illusionist.

Or am I both?

"Hey Morgan, where's your little superstar friend?" asked Pansy Parkinson one Ancient Runes class. I ignored her. I do feel bad for Harry. It's not like he wanted to be in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Shut up Pansy," said Hermione. I shot a grateful look at her. For some reason the Slytherins don't like me. Probably because of the niffler I had put in their dormitory.

I was walking out of class and all of a sudden this huge pile of dung landed on my head. I whipped around in just enough time to see the Slytherins laughing at me and Rita Skeeter snapping a few pictures. Pansy came up and whispered, "Bet you didn't see that coming."

I ran up and up until I was on the seventh floor. I stomped past a blank wall and then I just collapsed against the wall in tears. I hate them. I hate Rita Skeeter and her stupid lies. I hate Pansy. I wish I was at home, in our living room surrounded by windows and my grand piano in the center. I then realized that how much I wished, I will never see that room again. I will never see Mom or Dad. I just have to accept that somehow I knew that I had to be out of the house that night. I didn't ever dream that there would have been a fire.

I stood up to go back to the dormitory and that's when I saw the door in the spot where the blank wall had been. I opened the door cautiously, expecting a horde of fire crabs or something. But instead it was a room lit by a grand chandelier that cast deep shadows across the room. By the windows was a grand piano, the sunlight reflected in the black ebony. I lifted up the bench and found it contained all of my favorite pieces: Traumerei, Claire de Lune, Prelude in E minor, and my favorite piece Waltz of the Flowers by Tchaikovsky.

I started with the slow, romantic Claire de Lune. I ran my hands over the ivory keys. I felt like no one could touch me when I played. Like I was the only person and all of my problems went out of the window. I heard someone open the door and walk in. I didn't take a notice of them and kept on playing. When I was done, there was a soft applause.

"I've never heard someone play like that," he mused. I scooted over to make way for him. He started playing Fur Elise. As he finished I started at him in awe. "I took lessons from a Muggle in the village before I went to Hogwarts."

"Morgan, why have you been avoiding me? Is it because of Harry? I swear to God that I had nothing to do with it," Cedric said to me. I nodded.

"Cedric, what about you and Hermione?" I asked.

"We're just friends," he mumbled. See? Denial. He turned my chin up. "It's you that I feel connected with, not her." He then kissed me.

I stared as I watched him go out into the arena. I watched him as he did what I had told him to do and cast a spell in the eye. I also had to watch hopelessly as I saw him get hurt. In the end he looked at me and raised the egg over his head.

I went down to the tent to congratulate him. I saw him and her… it's an image that has permanently burned itself into my head.

Cedric and Cho.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: It's been a long time and sorry about that… well here we go. I don't own Harry Potter or the gorgeous Cedric Diggory!! :'(_

Chapter Four

_Hermione's POV_

"I swear to God Hermione that I saw the two of them," Morgan said with her arms wrapped around her knees. There was silence and we both just stared into the dancing flames in the common room fire. Morgan went on to explain on how she went in there and slapped Cedric. God I wish that I was that bold. I mean she's been here for almost three months and she's already made out with the Hufflepuff golden boy. And I've known him for four years and I can't even pluck up the courage to tell him how I feel?

I'm a poor excuse for a Gryffindor.

November faded into December and the warm red and orange leaves became a deadly brown. But romance warmed us all up when it was announced that there was going to be a Yule Ball. Girls became fanatics, chasing around guys for dates. Poor Harry was being pegged by girls and could hardly leave the common room without being asked out.

Morgan and I started secluding ourselves into the library.

"Herm, he's still staring at you," Morgan whispered next to me. I peered over my books and saw Victor Krum staring at me. He smiled and started to become immensely interested in the book he was reading. Karkaroff scowled at me. I don't know why he didn't like me. That is besides the fact that I could distract Krum and his focus on the tournament and that I'm a Mudblood.

"Don't stare," I hissed pushing her.

"God I wish that I had an international Quidditch superstar fancying me," Morgan sighed.

_I wish that it was Cedric who fancied me and not him, _I thought. Cedric barely talked to me anymore. Cho was following him around like a lost puppy and if there was anything more annoying than Harry's fangirls, it was her.

"Why don't you ask Cedric or Ron?" Morgan suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to go with him," she added nodding at Krum.

"Pshht. Ced probably already has a date and Ron is just Ron."

"You never know until you try. And plus since I don't like Ced anymore, I give you my blessing as your best friend to date him, marry him, and do whatever you please to do with him."

_You have no idea how much I want to follow your advice, _I thought.

A few days passed and at the morning post, Morgan started to cry.

"I know that I'm going to get a letter today saying that Melony died," she said softly with tears flowing down her face.

"What gives you that idea?" Ron asked.

"Last night I had a dream like the one that I had had before the fire. It was so real," she said as she put her face into her hands. When I asked who Melony was she said: "She was my best friend from Findolph's. The letter is going to say that she drowned. Oh God why didn't I teach her how to swim?!"

As if on cue the owl post came and a barn owl landed in front of Morgan. She opened the letter and broke down. Harry put his arms around her and told her that it was going to be okay. He said that if he can live through his parents' death then she can make it through her friend's funeral.

Morgan left when the winter holiday came around. I think that she was happy to go home. After she got the letter, she was walking around as if she wasn't there, but only a ghost of her. When I went back into my room, there was a letter from Morgan telling me to ask Cedric. She said that if I didn't take risks when I was alive, then I would regret it for the rest of my life, like she did.

And for once I decided that I would take her advice.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: This will probably be my last chapter in Morgan's POV… maybe. :). I don't own Harry Potter!!_

Chapter Five

_Morgan's POV_

I stared out the window at the bleak countryside. The weather for once went well with how I felt.

Yay for me.

As I got off the train, I felt two pairs of arms immediately wrap around me. When we finally parted, I stared into the eyes of two of my oldest friends. Michelle still had tears running down her face; after all, Melony was her cousin. I hugged her and I smoothed her long plaited dark brown hair.

"Thank God you're here Morgan," said my older sister, Mildred. She gave me a weak smile. "We have most of it done. We all agreed that Mel would have wanted you to play _Let it Be_, at her… fu… her." She broke down into sobs.

We all sank down into the snow covered ground at the Inverness Train Station. We didn't care who was watching us. We truly didn't care. We just sat there.

Together.

That night before the funeral was probably the longest night in my whole life. I eventually went to Milly's room, to talk. We usually stayed with Michelle's family during break, only because they were our official "Guardians." I slipped quietly out of mine and Michelle's room, and snaked my way through the large house and up the stairs, to the attic and Milly's room.

When I got up there, the moonlight covered most of the room. I spied Milly huddled on the bay window sitting with her sketchpad. She lightly sketched the scene of the moon and the loch outside of the house. She looked up at me. Like me, she was a night owl. I sat down next to her. She closed her eyes and two mugs of hot chocolate appeared before us. I smiled and quietly drank mine.

"I wish that you had never taken the blame for the niffler," Milly said finally letting her sketchbook drop to the floor. We just stared at each other. We were practically identical besides that my hair was darker and she had bright blue eyes.

"I know, so do I," I said. "They would have thought it was me anyways. I was always at the niffler pen."

She smiled. "And if they found out it was Michelle then she would have been expelled."

"I'm just lucky that Auntie let me come to Hogwarts."

We both stared outside for a while. "Milly, I had another vision right before I got your letter."

She stared at me sharply. She was the only person who knew about them. "I thought that you stopped having them after the fire."

I closed my eyes and a blanket covered the two of us. I hugged it close to me. "I know so did I. I mean this was the first big one I had since, well, you know."

My eyes teared up. I felt as if it was my fault. If only I had told someone…

Milly stroked my hair like Mom used to do. I just cried. "Mel wouldn't blame you. She just wanted to be free. There was nothing that you could have done."

That didn't make the pain go away.

After I hit the final chord, Mel was lowered into the ground. And with a swift motion of her arms, Michelle covered the casket with dirt. Melony was forever locked away I felt the tears running down my face in a downpour.

Goodbye my best friend.

Milly played Amazing Grace on her bagpipes, and that was it. Nothing more.

I ran down the hill and towards Urquhart Castle, a favorite play place for us as we were young. The M and M witches we called ourselves, and never to break. I made my way through the ruins, as I so often had before. I climbed up to my favorite perch, the top of the tower house.

For the longest time I stayed there and stared into the Loch Ness.

"Mildred told me where to find you," said a voice from below me. Oh God. Not now. Not today of all days. "I heard you play earlier. I've never heard someone play with as much emotion.

"Cedric. God please not today."

"Morgan, today I'm here simply as a friend," he said as he climbed up and sat next to me. "I can see why this is your thinking spot. Look at the view."

We sat there in silence as he let me mull over my thoughts. "Cedric, why are you doing this today?

"You've been avoiding me."

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically. "I buried my best friend today. I'm honestly not in the mood to play your little Romeo and Juliet charade." I lowered myself from the wall and started up the long walk back to Michelle's.

I heard him running towards me. "Morgan I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been nothing but a friend to you."

I was hurting, my emotions were raw. And for once I didn't care. "Cedric you knew I liked you. God if it wasn't obvious that night in the piano room."

He looked confused. "I have no bloody idea what you're talking about. I've never been in a piano room. Hell, I don't even know how to play the piano."

I opened my mouth to object, but then I closed it in realization. It was a fucking illusion, I figment of my own mind, what I wanted Cedric to be like. "You know what Cedric, just forget it."

He looked confused. "Actually, I have a question for you." What the hell, I was already hurt, might as well as hurt myself even more. I nodded for him to go on. "I want to ask Hermione to the ball, but I wanted to ask you as her best friend if she liked me."

I stared at him and willed myself not to cry. "Ced, I think that you already know that answer and you don't need a psychic to tell you."

He smiled and hugged me quickly. He then ran off and flew back to Hogwarts. You want to know how screwed up my life is? I had my own power do something that basically stabbed me in the heart. I watched as he flew off. You know what? Screw him, screw all guys. If he wanted to be with Hermione, then that was fine with me. At least now I know how he feels about me.

Like usual, the guys thought of me only as a friend.

But not like usual, I was fine with that.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. For some reason I've been having trouble putting my feelings in words… so enjoy. I don't own Harry Potter!!_

Chapter Six

_Hermione's POV_

The month that Morgan left was right before the Yule Ball and the winter holiday. Of course no one was going to go home. After all, the Yule Ball was all everyone talked about. Unfortunately, going wasn't part of my plans. I highly doubted that anyone would ask me. I only wished that Cedric would. So I spent most of my time in the library.

"Are you Heer-my-own-knee?" Victor Krum asked sitting down across from me. I sighed. Since Morgan left I was all alone and apparently I looked pathetic enough to have Mr. Qudditch Brain pity me. I nodded not taking my eyes off of my History of Magic notes. "Are you not Potter's freend?"

"Freend?" I asked. What the heck is a freend?

"You know. You and ze ginger. 'is freends," he tried to explain to me. I stared at him blankly before I finally realized that he was trying to ask if I was Harry's friend. I nodded. "Vell, I've been vatching you study and I vanted to know if you vould go to ze ball vith me."

"You've been watching me?" I asked surprised. Wow it's not every day you have a Quidditch star stalking you. He nodded guiltily. "Oh why not," I smiled for what seemed like ages.

His face lit up as if he had won the Quidditch World Cup. "Zank you Heer-my-own-knee!" He then ran out of the library, probably to win a bet with Draco Malfoy.

Moments after Krum left, Neville Longbottom sank into the chair. "Hermione? Did I just hear you agree to go to the ball with Krum?"

I sighed. I could already tell that this was going to spread like wildfire. "Yes Neville, you did. But please, will you keep it on the down-low?"

He looked crushed. "Well, I mean, well, I guess, it was just, I mean." I glared at him to just spit it out. "I was going to ask you to the ball."

I smiled sadly. "Neville you're only a moment late. Why don't you ask Ginny Weasley? I'm sure that she would love to go." I smiled.

"Well, I guess that that is a good idea. Thanks Hermione, you're a real friend." He then left.

So much for a quiet study time. I mean I really wanted to go with Ced, but he probably already asked Morgan or Cho. I got up and decided to just study in the common room. I mean it should be quiet because everyone is at dinner.

When I got there, I saw Harry and Ginny comforting a shaken Ron.

"What happened to him?" I asked sitting next to Ginny.

"He, well, he asked Fleur to the Ball," Harry said.

"More like yelled it at her," Ginny said under her breath. I tried not to laugh. Harry threw daggers at us.

"I… must… be… mental," Ron finally got out. He then looked at me as if for the first time. Holy crap. I knew what was coming next. "Hermione, you're a girl. Why don't you go to the ball with me? Then Morgan can go with Harry."

Jesus how many times am I going to have to say this? "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a date."

"Who are you going with? Neville?" He and Harry collapsed in laughter.

I narrowed my eyes. "No, he's going with me," Ginny piped up. Ron looked stunned.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Third Year and then I can go," she said simply.

"Ok come on Hermione, I'm being serious now. Who's going to ask you besides Neville?" Ron said.

"Obviously someone who already knew I was a girl. I'm sorry that you can't accept that answer but it's the truth." And with that I climbed out of the portrait hole and into the castle. So much for not having a date. Ron makes the third guy that's asked me.

Before I knew it I was outside and by the lake. I sunk onto the bench as snow softly fell. I sighed. God, what I wouldn't give for Morgan to be here now.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Cedric asked sitting next to me. Not now. I brushed away a tear.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Guess what I have something to tell you," I said. I might as well as tell him about Krum before he finds out by everyone else. He'd be so pissed at me.

"That's funny; I just back from Morgan's friend's funeral and I have something to tell you. You go first though."

I took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "Krum asked me to the ball." Cedric looked crestfallen.

_Cedric's POV_

I felt my stomach drop. I was going to ask her. And now she's going with him? The enemy? "Hermione I don't think that you should."

"Why? God please don't tell me that you're going to ask me. You'll make the fourth guy today."

I bit back my tongue. "As a matter of fact I was. I thought that we could go, you know, together." She broke down into sobs.

_Hermione's POV_

God damn it! Why the hell did I say yes to Krum?! Here's the guy of my dreams asking me and now I can't because I had to be desperate and say yes to fucking Krum. I took a deep breath to calm my breathing. "Cedric, to tell you the truth I want you to ask me."

"Then why don't we go together?"

"Because I'm not going to do that to Krum. That's just rude." I could have sworn that I saw a tear fall from his perfect face. He just stood up and set down a rose and left me in my misery.

Roses, my favorite flower. I slid off of the bench and onto the ground in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I feel terrible. I have not been consistent with this story… I'm so sorry… please Read and Review… they're much appreciated_

Chapter Seven

_Hermione's POV_

Today is the day.

The day that the whole entire castle has been buzzing about since we first got word of it.

The Yule Ball.

I made a promise to myself just to have fun. I mean I already said yes to Krum and it would be rude of me just to cancel on Krum. When Morgan got back, she practically peed herself. But she was just happy that she got asked in general, with being a new student and all.

"So when are you meeting up with Krummy?" she asked as she started to pull the hot curlers from her hair. It fell into perfect brown ringlets to her shoulders.

"I have no idea," I said as I applied a straightening potion to my frizzy hair.

"Well if he ends up being totally boring you can always join Terry and me," she said. Terry Boot was in our year but a Ravenclaw. He was nice, a bit of a show off, but nice all together. "So do you still wish that you said yes to Ced?"

I sighed. I wished it with all of my heart. I wish I waited to say yes. "No," I lied. "I think I may have a fun time with Krum. I mean him being a new friend and I might for once not come off as a stuck up priss," I laughed.

I slid into my sky blue robes and Morgan put on her forest green ones. I gawked at my reflection as I stood in front of the full length mirror. When the bottle said results much appreciated, they weren't lying. My usually frizzy hair was tamed down and held back with a with a stain glass butterfly clip that had once been my grandmother's.

"Wow Herm, you look awesome!" Morgan exclaimed standing by me. She was equally stunning. The deep green brought out the green specks in her eyes. Her hair was in tight spirals and she looked like a wood nymph. "Come on let's have the best night of our lives," she squealed pulling me out.

"Are you habing a neece teeme?" Krum struggled to get out as we glided across the dance floor. I was fairly surprised at how graceful he was. If I remember correctly, at the World Cup he seemed quite duck-footed. Guess not.

He spun me around. "Yes, thank you so much for asking me. I'm having a lovely time."

"I'm veery loocky zat a preety gurl like 'ou zaid yees to me," he smiled. I smiled awkwardly. I'm not used to getting compliments, let alone from an international superstar. We spun into a waltz and Cedric and Cho danced right next to us. Cho smiled, oblivious to the fact that I was staring longingly at Ced and hexing her in my mind. Cedric stared back at me. The dance stopped.

"Heer my own knee, I'm going to geet us dreenks," Krum said running off to the concessions, leaving me standing right by Cedric and Cho.

"Hey Cho, I need to have a word with Hermione," I heard Ced say. I heard Cho stamp her foot. "Don't worry; she's just helping me study."

"Hermione, can I have a word?" he asked leading me outside.

"I don't know Cedric; do you still need help studying?" I said coldly. I immediately felt horrible for saying it when I saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way I could talk to you alone," he ran his hands through his dark hair. I tried not to melt. He's with Cho. He would never love anyone like me. "I think I'm in love with you." He then pulled me into a fierce kiss.

_Morgan's POV_

I watched as Hermione was led outside by Cedric. I fought back the tears quickly building in my eyes. I'm not going to be jealous. She's my best friend. "Morgan, are you okay?" Terry asked pulling me to a chair.

I smiled half-heartedly. "I'm fine. Just got some dust in my eyes," I lied.

He stared at me suspiciously, his sapphire eyes staring me up and down. "Okay? Do you want to dance?" he asked without even waiting for my answer. We danced in a waltz, one of my favorites too, Waltz of the Flowers by Tchaikovsky. I closed my eyes and pretended that there was no roof and we were dancing under the stars.

"Holy cow," Terry said looking up. And once again dream became reality and we were dancing under the stars, just the two of us. I smiled. The waltz stopped and we were brought into harsh reality again. "Morgan, I know that we haven't known each other for a while…"

"I like you too," I said pulling him into a soft kiss. He looked into me and smiled. I may have been stretching the truth, but I don't want to lose all touch of reality just because I have my head in the clouds over a boy who doesn't feel the same. Plus, Terry was kinda cute, in a dorky way.

_Hermione's POV_

I breathed deeply, inhaling his scent and we sat in the stars reflecting in the snow. "Ced, what about Cho?"

He snorted. "She is so full of herself. I honestly felt my I.Q. dropping during dinner. The only reason I asked her was because you said no to me."

My insides were jumping, practically flying out of me. I could hardly breathe. "Cedric, I've liked you for, oh God forever."

He gathered me into his arms and held me. "I know. I'm sorry to make you wait so long." He then kissed me. At first it was sweet, and then it became full of passion and longing.

And it was pure ecstasy.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Gah, sorry it took so long. I'll try to get another chapter out tonight… maybe. Only one more after that. I'm going to be writing two Twilight fanfics, one happy and one about what I want to happen. And I'm thinking Pride and Prejudice…_

Chapter Eight

_Hermione's POV_

"How do I look?" I asked Morgan frantically as she braided my hair into a lose plait.

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time. "Once again, Hermione, you look amazing."

I sighed. "I just really don't want to mess this up. I mean Cedric finally is mine and I don't want to give him a reason to break up with me," I said more to myself. Once he asked me out, we decided to keep a low profile. After all, everyone assumed that Krum and I were an item. I didn't want to make it seem that Krum was a man-whore. Besides the only people who knew about Cedric and I was Morgan and Krum.

"Herm, you won't he looks at you the way I dream of a guy looking at me. Plus he's quote on quote dating the Banshee," she said with a snort. I glared at her. I hate those rumors, probably because Cho is an absolute idiot. Or it may be because she's gorgeous and everyday I'm afraid that Cedric will open his eyes and leave me for her. I mean I know I'm no beauty.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Morgan.

"Terry and I are going over to Hogsmade and have romantic Valentine's Day," she said dreamily.

"The _other _plan," I snapped.

"Fine Miss Pissy Pants. I'm going to tell Harry and Ron that you don't feel good and you're staying in bed," she said. "And Terry and I are going to have a very romantic day," she said with starry eyes. "I'm thinking chocolate, rose petals, butterbur, and nifflers."

"Nifflers?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Joking. A little," she said not looking me into the eyes.

"Bye!" I said waving to Morgan as she headed out towards Hogsmade. I ran down to the lake and right down to the weeping willow tree where he told me to meet him. I leaned against it. This tree brings back so many memories. I remember sitting under hear with Harry and Ron contemplating the Sorcerer's Stone, studying here for hours, and walking down here after I came out of the Black Lake with Krum. Krum had walked me down towards it, but then Ced met me here. That's when he asked me out.

"I was afraid you may have changed your mind and gone to Hogsmade after all," Ced panted running down towards me.

"Never," I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

I leaned in for a kiss when he backed away. "Not here," he said, "wait until we get to our final spot," he said grinning that crooked smile of his that never fails to make my heart flutter. He pulled out a two-person broom with a sack attached to it.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said as we rose over trees. "Ced, I'm afraid of heights," I said not trying to look down.

He chuckled. "You're a poor excuse for a witch." I just smiled and let my hair fall out of the plait. I clung to Cedric for dear life.

When we landed, I kissed the ground. ".Flying," I murmured.

"I hate how you hate flying," Cedric said picking me up. I laughed and tried to break free of his strong grip. "I will never let you go," he said holding me tight. We embraced.

"I'm not going anywhere," I softly reminded him.

He slid me next to him and with a sharp flick of his wand he conjured a flame that cracked merrily before us and had a quilt over us. "I'm just scared," he said running his hands through his hair. "Every time the challenges are getting harder. And every time I'm worried that I won't ever be able to see you're bright eyes light up or hear your laughter," he said with a heavy sigh.

We sat in silence. How do I respond to that? Cedric is one of the strongest people I know, both physically and mentally. If he is weak, then cowards like me stand no chance. "You big lug, you're stuck with me," I smiled. "You're not going anywhere."

"I know," he mused. "I'm afraid that this last challenge will turn some of the champions against each other. I mean we all want it so badly. Fleur want to prove that she is just as good as the boys. Krum, I think, just wants to show that he is more than a pretty face. I don't know why Harry is doing this."

"And you?"

"I want to make my father proud for once," he said smiling weakly. "He was so disappointed when he found out I was a Hufflepuff. I remember him telling my mother that I was a fool. I had neither brains nor courage."

"But you've proved them wrong," I argued.

He laughed coldly. "That may be. But I won't be anything to my father unless I am the best," he said mocking his father. He slammed his fist into the snow, sending flakes into his and my hair. He ruffled my hair.

I got up and threw a snowball at him. That really got him started. Before I knew it, I had snow in places I didn't even know snow could go and we were both red-nose and panting.

"I don't know what I would do without you Herm," he sighed wrapping his arms around me.

We flew back and this time I actually enjoyed myself. I imagined Cedric and me flying off to some foreign island, just the two of us. No more Cho, or Rita Skeeter making up lies about me and Krum, and no more parents to disappoint. A place of world peace and hope. Where we didn't have to look over our shoulder everyday in fear that Voldemort will return. A brotherhood of men.

That is my dream; just mine, once upon a time.

_AN: I didn't mean to end with John Lennon's Imagine, it just happened…. +)_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I feel bad because I've been neglecting this fanfic… oh well. One chapter after this. Kleenex? Ready? Set? Go!_

Chapter Nine

_Hermione's POV_

Finally, the last day of this awful tournament. Now Cedric and Harry won't be up for hours memorizing spells. The castle is in an uproar in preparation for this final task. The only thing people know is that it is a maze and that in the center of it is the cup.

"Okay Harry, this is a spell that'll help you find your way north so that you will know what way to go," I said holding my wand on my hand. "_Point Me,_" I said. My wand levitated several inches off of the palm of my hand.

"Cool," Harry said awed. "Hermione I don't know what I would have done without you. There's no way I would have been prepared for this task if it wasn't for you." I blushed a deep crimson.

"Yeah yeah let's all have our sap feast and get it over with," Morgan said rolling her eyes. "Hey I'll see you guys at lunch, I'm meeting Terry to study for exams. I will be darned if he doesn't pass Divination."

"I have no idea what she sees in that guy," Ron said under his breath when she left.

"Dude you're just made because Terry is dating her and you aren't," Harry said.

"Shut up," Ron groaned. "Don't even deny that you aren't madly in love with Cho, who happens to be dating Pretty-boy Diggory."

La la la.

"Hermione? Do you know something about that?" Harry asked facing me. Uh oh.

"Why would I know anything about Cedric and Chang?" I asked innocently.

"Because you have had a major crush on him since forever," Ron informed me.

"Have not!"I argued.

"Whatever, your loss," he said turning to Harry. "Want to try stunning again? We can try Hermione for once?"

I scowled at him.

_Morgan's POV_

That's when I saw it. The image practically hit me like a school bus:

_A lone casket, alone in the middle if a field. A mother and a father standing off silently by the side quietly crying. I took two steps towards the casket._

I screamed. .GOD. "Holy shit not again," I moaned. I need to talk to Professor Trelawney. There has to be a way to stop premonitions.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked sitting up.

"I have to go!" I screamed running up the stairs. If I don't find her it'll be too late. I ran to the north tower and made my way up the ladder.

"Professor… Cedric… Diggory… dead…" I panted.

"My child what are you talking about?" she said motioning me into the chair next to you. I explained to her what I saw. "How long have been having premonitions?"

"Since I was about ten," I said counting the years. "Professor, what do I do? Is there any way that I can stop it?"

"Are you sure that you weren't having a vision of about twenty years into the future?" she asked hastily.

I nodded, "Positive."

"Dear, there is nothing you can do."

I walked down the ladder. Nothing? I have to _let _Cedric die? What's the use of this stupid power if all it does is bring me pain?

"Hey Morgan, are you okay? Terry told me about what happened," Hermione said to me at lunch.

How do I tell her that the love of her life isn't going to make it out of the maze? "I'm fine Herm. It's just the heat," I lied.

She gave me a quizzical look. "You sure?"

I nodded. I must have imagined it. I figment of my bloody imagination.

_Hermione's POV_

I saw Cedric motion for me to come down to the tent. We embraced. I looked into his gray eyes.

"You will be fine," I assured him.

"Oh I wish you could come in with me, keep me calm," he sighed.

"You will be fine and you will make your father proud."

"I know. Hermione, just remember that I will--," he started.

Filch came over and dragged me out. "What?" I yelled.

"I will always love you," he yelled.

I sat in the stands next to Morgan; tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. I hugged her. "It will be okay. Harry will be fine," I said confidently.

She looked at me with her tear-filled hazel eyes. "Are you sure?" she barely got out.

Cedric and Harry went in. And then Krum. And then Fleur. And we waited.

And waited.

After what seemed like hours red sparks flew up and then another. Fleur and Krum were dragged out. I saw Harry's work of stupefying Krum. I wonder what happened.

And then out of the silence there was a loud crack and two bodies appeared, clinging to each other for dear life. Harry stood up and let out a cry. Morgan got up and ran to the broom shed and she was gone into the night. I couldn't see what happened to Cedric. But at the sound of Cho's shriek, I could tell without having to see what happened.

I saw Cho run onto the field and cling to Cedric's body as if they were long-lost lovers. I saw Morgan hover over the trees, and to say the truth, I haven't seen her since.

And me? I looked deep into his open gray eyes and saw nothing but the ghost of the love I once knew.


	10. Epilogue

_AN: The End. By now I wish I owned Harry Potter._

Epilogue

_Hermione's POV_

"I must be dreaming," I murmured.

"Then it's a good dream," Cedric whispered into my ear. We were sitting on the hill where we found the portkey, staring into the sunset.

"Why did you have to go?" I asked looking at him.

"Hermione. I meant what I said. I will always love you forever and always. That doesn't mean that I don't want you to give up on love," he said wrapping his arms around me. "I will always be there with you."

"I don't want to leave," I said softly.

"But you must. And never lose hope. Because the sun will always rise."

I awoke with a startle. I remember Morgan always telling me about the way she would dream about her parents and Melony. It gave me peace. I know that the dream was reality.

I opened my diary and a piece of paper fell out. I quickly recognized Morgan's scrawl:

_When you're broken, in a million little pieces. Any you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason, don't you stop believing in yourself. When you're broken._

_This quote helped my get through my parents' deaths and Melony's. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. You will survive Hermione. Don't you ever tell yourself that you are not brave because I know you and the pain you must be feeling. I was half tempted to leave you a niffler… I know stop smiling Herm. I want you to believe that Cedric died so that you would live._

_I will always be there when you need me. Just call out loudly._

_Your friend,_

_Morgan Maude Moonchime_

I smiled at the thought of the niffler. She would. I searched through my trunk, half expecting one to jump out. I found a letter taped to a blank journal. And one again in Morgan's scrawl:

_Cedric wanted me to give this to you at Christmas, but I kept it for sentimental reasons. Sorry._

I opened the first page and saw a quote: Forget the past. Hope for tomorrow. Live for today. I smiled softly. A dark tear gather at the sight of his handwriting. If I try to write out what happened, I will understand it more myself. I opened to a fresh page and dabbed my quill and began:

People say that true love is meant to be. My story starts with a maroon train with gold words and a clumsy little girl…


End file.
